New Year, New Things
by The Blue Raven
Summary: The start of a new year is the perfect time to try new things. When Magnus and Will find themselves alone together in Time Square at midnight on New Year's Eve, the new thing to try seems quite obvious. Plot, what plot? Magnus/Will fluff


**New Year, New Things**

**Summary: **The start of a new year is the perfect time to try new things. When Magnus and Will find themselves alone together in Time Square at midnight on New Year's Eve, the new thing to try seems quite obvious. Plot, what plot? Magnus/Will fluff

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing, turn no profit.

**Timeline:** Some time in or after season 3

**Spoilers**: None (although there's a passing allusion to Pavor Nocturnas)

**New Year, New Things**

Will had always watched the New Year's Eve celebrations in New York City on the television every year and always kind of wanted to attend one. He'd been excited when Magnus had informed him that business with the New York Sanctuary would have them in town near the end of his third year with the Sanctuary. His excitement had lessened when he realized that said business would likely occupy their attention well into the morning of New Year's Day.

"It could be worse," Magnus pointed out philosophically as they waved fake credentials at yet another group of policemen tasked with keeping the crowds in check and mostly away from Times Square.

Will nodded once the police had waved them on. "Doesn't look all that great in person anyway, milling around aimlessly for hours in freezing weather packed into one of about a hundred giant cattle-pens without a drink or a port-o-john in sight."

She snorted softly at that assessment. "Well, I've never been one to use portable restrooms but it doesn't seem much like New Year's Eve without a glass of champagne to enjoy."

"Or a complete stranger to kiss," he added, nodding wisely. "It's not a real New Year's celebration unless you kiss a complete stranger."

"Was _that_ your excuse last year?" she teased. "I see."

He bit back a retort because the truth was he'd been so wasted last New Year's Eve on some local 'tea' on a little island off the coast of Upolu that he honestly had no memories of anything other than waking up with a brand new tattoo and an absolutely gorgeous, albeit barely-legal, native girl sleeping in his arms. It had been wildly unnerving until Magnus had assured him with a giggle that nothing 'much' had happened. That was about the time he'd stopped accepting drinks with unknown ingredients from people he didn't know and trust.

"Hey, at least the tattoo I also ended up with was nice," he answered, doing his best to shrug off the rest of his muddled memories of that night. He must have been drunk since, usually, he liked his women older rather than younger.

She laughed at that and, as always, didn't rub his nose in the events surrounding that fiasco. "Perhaps our contact will be so kind as to let you kiss him when midnight comes?" she suggested instead, smirking.

Will shot her a dirty look. "Ha ha. I'm dying," he answered flatly as they crossed an all-but-abandoned portion of Times Square. It was eerie to Will. He'd been in New York a dozen times since joining the Sanctuary, and a few times before, and had never seen any part of the Square anything other than bustling with people. "This is seriously the stuff of bad horror movies," he muttered, resisting the urge to squirm and focusing on the distant chatter of voices.

"Our contact prefers to exist unseen," she answered simply, shrugging. "Kelvin's physical appearance is unsettling to most. An opportunity such as this one is too auspicious to pass up."

"I don't know. Wanting to meet in a part of Times Square that's looking all post zombie-apocalypse strikes me more as trying to make an impression," he answered, frowning at the look on her face in answer to that. "You okay? You look like you could afford to sit down."

"Nothing, Will. Merely felt a little unwell for a moment. Better now," she assured him. "What time is it?"

"Pushing ten o'clock," he answered, still watching her closely because, for a second, she had looked like she was ready to fall over, throw up, or both.

"There you two are."

Will jumped, spinning towards the voice, eyes searching the shadows for its owner for a moment before he registered that the shifting, swirling darkness _was_ their contact. No wonder the guy avoided crowds. The feeling of being in a horror movie had just jumped a few notches and Will had kind of known what to expect from the fact that Magnus had described the man as a Shadow. In an actual crowd of people who didn't know how to respond to his appearance or the chill and sense of dread his presence invoked, Kelvin would have triggered a stampede.

"Sorry we're late, Kel," Magnus apologized with a half-bow towards the Shadow. "We didn't realize there would be so many police officers to contend with. Walk with us?"

"Naturally, Helen. Doctor Zimmerman."

"Hey, Kel," Will greeted him with a weak smile. He'd sounded so much more... solid over the phone.

"We have much to discuss." The Shadow swirled around them, never making contact but leaving Will feel ice-cold and more than a little queasy.

0101010

"Are you okay, Will?" Magnus asked gently once they had concluded their meeting and parted ways with Kelvin. "His physical proximity can be disconcerting to someone who's never experienced such a thing. I don't think we'll be able to get you a cab back to the New York Sanctuary but an ambulance should be doable if you can't walk."

"I'm fine." He shook his head, feeling shaky because now he knew where legends about ghosts came from and why they scared so many people spitless. "I just need some air," he answered, leaning against the nearest wall.

"Will," she said, voice gentle but insistent and oddly pleased. "Listen."

He frowned and did as directed, eyes wide as he heard an echoing cheer from several hundred-thousand voices. "It's almost the New Year," he whispered, suddenly feeling worlds better just to be sharing something so hopeful and everyday with her. Chuckling, he smiled widely.

"And here you are in the center of Times Square," she answered with a faint smile, pointing at something.

He looked in the direction she pointed, laughing softly and incredulously. "This has got to be the best street-level view of the Ball in the entire city."

"And you were worried you'd miss it," she answered with a soft smile, moving to stand next to him and leaning her shoulder into his. "I'm sorry there's no champagne."

"Who needs champagne when you've got company like this?" he answered, biting his lip and ducking his head for a second.

"But I'm not a complete stranger," she pointed out with a slow smile, expression whimsical and eyes devious.

Will cleared his throat, resisting the urge to squirm at the mischief he was seeing from her. "Damn. That put a crimp in my plans."

"Not in mine," she answered, reaching out and grasping his hand as the ball started to descend and they could hear the crowd cheering and chattering more insistently.

He swallowed hard, stomach swooping at the unexpected touch. They were surrounded by untold numbers of people yet completely alone and unobserved. Which really wasn't any different from their normal life. Except for the part where she was holding his hand tightly in hers and he was pretty sure they were about to share a kiss.

"My father always used to say that a person should do one thing they've never done before on New Year's Day," she remarked quietly, eyes on the slowly-descending Ball. "I do believe I know what mine will be."

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Mmm," she answered, turning to face him as the crowd started counting backwards from ten. "I trust you won't object too strongly if that one thing involves you?" she murmured, stepping so close he could feel her body-heat in the subzero night air.

He inhaled sharply, equal parts surprise and anticipation, and the scent of lavender flooded his awareness: familiar, comforting, and somehow alluring.

"No," he rasped as she rested one hand gently against his cheek, cradling it and stroking her fingertips over his stubbly jaw-line. "I won't object. Not sure I could," he confessed, tongue wetting suddenly-dry lips.

"Good," she murmured, stepping closer until he could feel her soft breasts against a chest that no longer wanted to do its job and draw in air so he could breathe and think.

He was so lost in her warmth and smell and those bright, beautiful eyes of hers that he barely even registered the screaming, cheering crowds outside the security cordons. It was just him and her, alone but together. The way it was meant to be.

"New years, new things," she breathed, licking her lips and giving him a look that drew a moan from him.

Closing his eyes, he pressed his cheek into her raised hand, bringing one of his own to tangle in her hair. "Happy New Year, Magnus," he whispered.

"Happy New Year, Will," she answered, lips sliding over his in a firm-but-chaste kiss that was so full of affection and of _**promise**_ that he found himself swaying on his feet. "Here's to new things," she murmured against his lips.

Groaning softly, he tangled his other hand in her hair as well, needing to experience more of her when she was in such a friendly, open mood. "New things," he agreed, voice hitching and wobbling as he nerved up to kiss her properly. Chaste kisses were nice, but it was past time for them to inject some passion and heat into their relationship.

"Will?" she whispered before he had a chance to kiss her.

"Yeah?" he rasped, biting back a disappointed sound.

"Take me back to the Sanctuary now. We have a great many new things to explore this year. Starting now..."

**The End**


End file.
